I Want to Be Like Azalea! Melanie’s Trial!
I Want to Be Like Azalea! Melanie’s Trial! is the 11th episode of Barney Hunters Colorful Dreamer. It aired on December 7th, 2018. Plot After the guardians send each of the girls to a location, Melanie is transported to her aunt Azalea’s for her trial. While there, Azalea tests her on her magic, where even the secrets are revealed. Summary Melanie is dropped off near the edge of the woods where she is nearly killed by wolves but wards them off using a crystal that Azalea gave her when she was a little girl. Before long, it is nearly dark and Melanie must find a place to stay or else she must camp out for the night, when she sees a familiar little cottage, Melanie runs towards it, knocks on the door and it is answered by none other than Azalea‘s little hen herself who immediately picks her up and sits her next to her. Azalea is surprised to see her own niece again but without Hope or the others. Melanie explains to her aunt everything that happened up to this point and about the guardian trials. Azalea reveals that she is the guardian trial-keeper of the farm rhymes world, but there is a second one in the fields and meadows, Melanie asks where her friends could be but Azalea explains that even if she did know that they were in different locations even around the real world, the guardians are all based different nursery rhymes and each girl that passes will get a new nursery rhyme style crystal in addition to her upgraded style crystals which give her stronger powers. Melanie asks how she can receive these new powers and Azalea replies “Tomorrow morning we begin your training, rather, your trial, I’m certain you will pass but I can’t guarantee that you will pass.” Melanie agrees to this and promises to do her best. Melanie goes to her room and finds all of her old toys and items a flashback to her childhood occurs. Melanie goes to sleep and dreams about the flashbacks she has been having. The next morning Melanie’s trial begins, Azalea starts her off with spells that control the spirit and mind into dark memories of the past, Melanie tries to get rid of these memories but the darkness overcomes her with bad memories. Azalea finds her niece unfocused and asks if she is doing alright, Melanie explains the flashbacks and Azalea shares of when her grandmother trained her as a wizard, Azalea herself wasn’t able to able to control the dark memories at first but remembered that the light inside of her was shining brightly, that she Shouldn’t be like someone else but to keep on going and to just remember to be herself. That night Melanie has a dream from her past. Melanie is seven and crying near the chicken coop on her family’s farm in Germany, she is sad because no one likes wearing dirndls in her area as well as the fact that nobody likes chickens either. Her four year old cousin Hope comes up to her wearing her dirndl asking her to play with her and let her ride on her back like in the stories she told about a little hen that did housework, baked bread and brought mail. The young Hope brings her a basket full of eggs and exaggerates that there was a hen in the barn who just laid ten eggs, and Melanie cheers up asking her where this hen was in the barn. They find a random hen that matches the description and Melanie takes the hen and carries her to the hayloft where the hen makes a nest to lay some eggs, Melanie decides to name her ”Hickety Pickety” after the hen in the stories she told, and will always look after her little hen like in the stories she told her cousin. That next morning, Melanie is ready for her trial, Azalea unleashes the same dark energy from before which at first traps Melanie in a sea of darkness but Melanie remembers that day on the farm, to every time Hope and the others brought her a smile, although she was destined as heiress to the Lyrick Kingdom she is destined to protect the world from evil including the Negative Syndicate.